five_nights_at_tubbyland_danger_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Zone: Return (Cancelled Game)
Not much is known about this game, but there is some info on it. So, lets begin *Insert Rick and Morty intro song here* Danger Zone: Return (Cancelled Game) ------------------------------- Ok, so to get started, lets talk about the teasers. Teaser 1: The first teaser is just a light shining on what can possibly be, Pip. He seems to look like Po from TubbyLand: Return Reborn, but that cant be confirmed, since Pip is having is back turned tu the camera. He still has his antena. There is dark red text in a font called BLACK, saying "DZ:R". Teaser 2: In this teaser, a spot light is shining on Prototype Scarlette's head. In the background, Scarlette is visible, and her body looks like laa laa, from TubbyLand: Return, but she has tinky winky's head, wich is unwithered. She still has her antena. On the bottom, small red glowy text in the font BLACK can be seen, saying "We just cant go to rest. We need more blood". Teaser 3: In this teaser, we can see, what appeares to be Zak crawling in a lit up vent, by what looks like a flashlight. Zak looks like Dipsy from Tubbyland: Return, but unwithered. He still has his antena. Theres on the top of the screen text in a light blue font called Atlantida, saying "Are you claustophobic? Cuz im not". Teaser 4: In this teaser, we can see Carl. He looks like po from TubbyLand: Return, but he still has his own antena. He looks blury like he's about to kill the player, by charging at the player. At the bottom of the screen, is a glowy green version, of a font called Sheeping Cats, saying "The show is getting started". Teaser 5:we can also see Hella in the right door with a shining light right beside her. the light shining at her is gonna have the camera tilted,and she only became unwithered with her head back and other parts back,in the center of the screen is a font of Segoe UI,saying "I will not hurt you,i will kill you". Well, thats all the info we got from the trailer, lets get into the BTS that the creator of the game left for us. *Insert end part of Rick and Morty intro song here* BTS Of Danger Zone: Return (Cancelled game) BTS 1: In the first BTS footage, we can see what looks like a forest and the animatronics appear and disappear here and there. Visible animatronics are: Pip, Carl, Zak and Hella. It was possibly used for the menu. BTS 2: In here, we can see the files of the game. But whats interesting is that there wierd files. Heres all of them: UNKNOWN hallucination 1, UNKNOWN hallucination 2, Close to Player UNKNOWN, fire end fast, Nightmare 10. With UNKNOWN, they might be talking about UNKNOWN from FNaTL: DZ 5 T.E.G. Since it is like PTLD-93, and PTLD-93 is a hallucination in TubbyLand: Return. Fire end fast and Nightmare 10 still have no meaning yet, so maybe in the future we will get more info on these files. BTS 3: In here, we can see that its a screenshot from blender, or cinema 4d, idk. Its a white suit that looks like dipsy's, but its really light grey. The suit has two endoskeleton heads, with what looks like antenas on each head, meaning thats probably its Albino. BTS 4: This BTS shows us what looks like a rendered vent with a pink noo noo inside. It was confirmed that there was going to be a pink noo noo called "Nii-Nii", but its unknown if it would go on cameras, and then to the vent, or it starting at the vent randomly. BTS 5: In here we can see a dark room with a single light, lighting up Zak. Zak is also dabbing. The room looks empty, with a single textured wall, and a poster with a RNBHJBNFHJNDJNCJRNH on it. Well, thats all BTS (Behind The Scenes). Now, gameplay screenshots. *insert evil morty song here* Danger Zone: Return screenshots. Screenshot 1: This is a screenshot of a vent. It looks like the player is looking inside the vent and in the bottom left corner it says "Press Ctrl to use flashlight" Nothing more. Screenshot 2: It looks like an office. It has a vent on the middle, some fnaf 3 styled posters with danger zone characters on them, a table on the right with a fan; tinky winky head and a bottle of milk on it. There is a head on the floor of salvi. Screenshot 3: It looks like youre playing on a arcade machine. You are playing here as a girl that needs to collect flowers in some amount of time. You can clearly see a reflection of a face of your character on the arcade machine and Albinos heads behind you. Thats all we know about this game. The creator of Danger Zone: Return says that he might return onto making of this game, or he will pass it to someone else. Goodbye and hope you enjoyed reading this :) Category:Game Category:UNREALEASED CRAP